Ice Age: Bootleg Tape
You know the 2002 animated hit Ice Age, right? The film is about three main characters, Manny, Sid and Diego, and one of my favorite characters, Scrat. There was a bootleg copy of Ice Age that I going to tell you it all started with me taking a walk through the neighborhood. Like suicidemouse.avi and Red Mist, this was created by a now imprisoned Scottish animator. As I was walking back home, I found a VHS tape lying on the road. I looked at the front and it was a bootleg copy of Ice Age, strangely it was labeled: "Ice Age, bootleg". Then, I looked at the note saying: "DECLINED PLEASE DESTROY -CW/CS" I was looking for a legitimate copy, though this held me over until I could find one. Boy, I was wrong. I took the tape home and popped it on my old VCR player. The screen went static for good 20 seconds. After that, The screen went black for 5 seconds. It looked perfectly normal; The 20th Century Fox logo was there, the intro of the film was different. I was like when i had the tape "Cool! I'm gonna watch Ice Age!" but it wasn't cool. It was the Ice Age tape ''BEFORE ''the released Ice Age tape. You know, where Scrat is walking with his acorn? Well, the shot just... stays there. It just froze on Scrat. He didn't move at all. You couldn't even hear any sound. It was just total silence. After about six minutes, the tape cut to the scene of Manny and Sid, with an apple, walking through the pink trees. Wow, this was pretty late in the film. Again, it was dead silence. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static. It looked like Manny standing over Sid, and Manny somehow tore open Sid's stomach and proceeded to eat his organs. Ewwwww!!!! I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where Manny, Sid and Diego checking the baby, but again it was silent. When it got to the scene of where Manny, Sid, Diego and the baby getting the watermelons from the dodos, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static. It cut to the shot of all the dodos with their heads. However the scene went on longer than I expected. The dodos fell down and they didn't scream or anything, It was again silent. It cut to a scene where Diego and Soto fighting. The disturbing thing is, the scene just keeps going. Soto eventually kill Diego by beheading him, and Manny and Sid walking through, without any sound. The credits roll, for some reason being silent and handwritten and only listing the director of the regular film as the writer for it. Then i ejected and destroyed the tape with a hammer, to make sure no one else has to see the film. Then I remembered, that was exactly the same tape I threw out yesterday. I swear, I will ''NEVER ''see that tape ''EVER ''again. Now i don't know what he was thinking when making this, but if you find the tape, don't watch it. If you do see it, burn it. It's for your own good. Category:Death Category:Bootleg Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Movies Category:VHS Category:Fox Category:Historical Archive Category:We need comments! Category:COMMENT NOW! Category:Important Category:There's a wocket in my pocket Category:Murder